


White people taco night

by Actuallyerin1992



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Taco Bell, Tacos, The Try Guys, This is DUMB, and kinda funny, but cute, white people taco night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992
Summary: Henry tries to make tacos, based on a song he heard on the internet. Alex tries not to laugh.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	White people taco night

Henry had an idea. He had watched a video a couple of days ago, more of a song from The Try Guys, White people taco night. He had thought it was funny at the time but didn’t think much about it. That was until he wanted to do something sweet for Alex, as he had been studying so much for his L1 midterms coming up. And that’s when inspiration struck him. Tacos. Alex always said he loved having tacos, especially when he was stressed out. 

That day, Henry has been able to get out of the shelter early and told Shaan that he would like to go to the grocery store. He had recalled the song, smiling as they arrived and headed inside. 

“What... I mean, I have had tacos before. We just get the meat and cheese, and maybe some rice?” Henry asked as they grabbed a basket. 

“I’m not sure sir. I’m about as lost as you are. Zarah cooks when we’re together” Shaan replied and Henry nodded, determined to make this work. They made their way through the store, Henry picking up the Taco Bell hard taco shells, some beef, and shredded cheese. He found some cheesy rice, which sounded yummy with tacos, hoping Alex didn’t mind. He got tomato. Lettuce, and sour cream before heading to check out. 

Once he got home, he texted Alex, asking when he’s been home. He smiled as he got a text back quickly, saying he’d be home within the hour. Henry rolled up his sleeves and got to work, cooking the ground beef. 

“I... I don’t know if it’s just supposed to be just browned? Maybe you season it before you put it in the taco, like an individual thing?” He asked, David, looking up at him from the floor like he had any answers. Henry shook his head, having absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he was going to try. He looked at the instructions for the rice. 

“Why can’t they just use the damn metric system? Cups make no sense! Like, a cup of what? A teacup? Maybe a drinking glass, I don’t know” He said, David tilting his head at his owner. Henry sighed and finally figured it out, popping the rice into the microwave before starting to shred the lettuce and cut the tomato. Everything was coming together nicely, and he grinned as he heard the front door open. 

“Hen?” Alex called, smiling as he came into the kitchen. Henry grinned, going over to give him a kiss. 

“Hello, love, welcome home. I’m making dinner” He said proudly. Alex smiled, giving him another soft kiss. 

“What... are we having?” he asked, looking at the mess on the counter. 

“Tacos!” Henry said brightly, and Alex’s eyes widened. 

“You... okay. Okay, I see. Uh... What is that?” He asked, seeing the Taco bell crunchy shells box on the counter. 

“Taco shells?” Henry responded, and Alex bit his lip, remembering that this was his boyfriend and that he was doing something exceedingly kind for him. But if his Abuela saw that box, she’d skin him alive. 

“Thank you, baby, this is... I really appreciate the effort.” He said softly. Henry bit his lip. 

“Something’s wrong,” He said, and Alex shook his head. 

“You did something so kind for me because you love me. And it’s a wonderful surprise.” Alex reassured. 

“But uh... we usually make our taco shells from scratch, and there’s uh... usually not cheesy rice,” He said, but he was smiling. Henry blushed. 

“I listened to the song,” He said, and Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“What song?” He asked and Henry chuckled. 

“White people taco night, by the really tall guy from the Try Guys,” He said and Alex covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Henry was just the sweetest. 

“I am very excited to try it though,” Alex said, smiling as he set the table. Once their tacos were assembled, they sat at the table, Alex brought them both beers from the fridge, eating their tacos together. It wasn’t the best, and he was sure his ancestors were rolling in their graves, but it was wonderful. 

“Cheers to White people taco night,” Henry said, Alex, laughing easily. 

“Cheers! It’s not limited to only white people. But white people love it the most” Alex said, Henry, snorting and laughing.


End file.
